


different paths

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [12]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Arguments, Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Owl house, Pre-Canon, Rules, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You’re wanted, and won’t join a coven and you will have to go on the run and your hair is what’s bothering you?"
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	different paths

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: rules
> 
> Ok I just love Eda and Lilith's relationship as siblings and needed to write something about it.

Eda and Lilith were as different as two sisters can be, yet their bond was the strongest. The two sisters sort of completed each other, Eda’s carefree and rule breaking nature against Lilith’s more calm and collected one. She would never think of breaking the rules, and the only times she did was when she got dragged into one of her sister’s pranks, which could be annoying at times.

But, sometimes they were fun, and often they showed that she cared, like when her lunch money had been stolen and Eda raised an entire army of abominations to start a food fight to find the thief.

Sure, the plan had backfired horribly, the abominations gaining sentience, revolting and turning into a giant one that wanted to take over the school, and the two sisters had to form an alliance with the thief to stop the school from being destroyed, but it had been fun, and it had shown that Eda truly cared about her sister, and Lilith truly appreciated it.

But the older they got, Eda’s carefree and duke breaking nature got worse while Lilith wanted to follow the rules, work hard and get into the emperor’s coven.

The close bond was still there, sure, they were sisters after all and that would never change, but Lilith sometimes found herself getting a bit annoyed at Eda for seemingly not wanting to try to obey the rules.

“What do you mean you’re not gonna join a coven? Edalyn? That’s insane, you’ve studied at years to go into the potion coven!” she shouted at her sister, why was it so hard for her to understand the rules? Everyone needed a coven, or they would be imprisoned, and she only wanted the best for her sister. “We’re almost adults now, surely you must feel that it’s time to leave that childish behavior behind now.”

“Lily, I’m not childish, I don’t wanna join a coven, I want to be free to do all magic. Why only allowing me to do one type when there’s so much to learn? I want to have fun.”

“Well, is your opinion of fun burning down a mansion? I saw your wanted poster last week.”

“Well, that was an accident, and that wanted poster wasn’t even good, it’s not even in my top twenty, no creative freedom at all and they drew my nose wrong and my hair white instead of red. You don’t think that’s a sign, do you? I really don’t wanna go gray early.”

“You’re wanted, and won’t join a coven and you will have to go on the run and your  _ hair _ is what’s bothering you? Edalyn, why can’t you just follow the rules for once?”

“I told you Lily, the rules aren’t for me.”

That would be one of many disagreements.


End file.
